Get Away
by DeathMeister23
Summary: Lavi attends Black Order High School with friends he's known half of his life. What will happen when the new student and him are paired up for a project? Not only is he new to the country,  but he's a delinquent that could cause chaos in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The New Year

**Summary- Lavi attends Black Order High School with friends he's known half of his life. What will happen when the new student and him are paired up for a project? Not only is he new to the country, but he's a delinquent that could cause chaos in his life. Things take a turn for the worst when…**

**Hello all my readers. This is my third fanfic, recently I have been working on one called Painful Trials, if you haven't checked it out then you might consider it. Anyway this idea came from my brother Lavi, so I decided to make a fanfic out of it! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>With Lavi-<p>

Lavi stretched with a heavy sigh as he made his way down the stairs of his house, whom he shared with his grandfather Bookman. The old man hadn't used his name in such a long time that he had forgotten it in his old age. Bookman was his nickname, which everyone called him because of his hobby of reading books, and writing about the wars that have occurred within his long lifetime. He sighed as he passed up his grandfather's open office, filled with papers strewn about here and there, a dim lamp on, books stacked against the wall, some with notes sticking out of the pages, others with pages torn out and linked with other pages to form different documents. The door was barely cracked but Lavi could see his old man hunched over, arms folded across the desk, his mostly balled head rested upon them with his panda eyes shut lightly. He stopped and watched the rise and fall of Bookman's chest and back, only half of his sight betraying him.

As he continued to walk he adjusted the eye patch on his right eye and rubbed his pale green eye with his free hand. He ran his slim fingers through the sloppy red mop he had on his head, trying to pull out any knots. He didn't have a need to brush it, since it would naturally form the hairstyle he was fine with. He grabbed a bandana from a pointless shelf in the hallway and tugged it over his head, pushing it onto his forehead and pulling out any stray hairs wedged inside of it. As he was already dressed for the day, he slid on his shit kickers and grabbed some already made toast from the counter in the kitchen. Stuffing the corner in his mouth to keep a hold he slid his jacket on and opened the door. His hands now free he shut the door, locked it and took bites out of his toast.

"Today's a new day huh? The start of a new school year at the Black Order High School." As he walked down the path to his sidewalk he waved at his neighbors, shrugged dogs off, and ignored the squeals girls made at him. After walking down a few blocks he stopped at a house. The house was small, a beat up yard filled with weeds, tiles falling from the roof, the screen door half broken off the hinges, the door cracked, the handle from the outside missing. Lavi knocked on the door and waited. When no answer came he pushed the door in to reveal the poorly cleaned house. "Allen! Allen, come on! It's time to go!" Yet again no response. He walked into the living room and glanced at the couch. There was Allen's uh… guardian. His long red hair was knotted up and spread over the pillow cushions, his face wedged into the crook of the couch, one hand lying dead on his side while the other hung off the couch. His feet raised leaning against the back of the couch since he was too small for it. On the coffee table next to the horrible brown couch there were various bottles of alcohol. Ignoring the man Lavi continued onward, stepping over dirty clothes and dishes. He followed the trail of dishes into a room filled with more dishes to find his friend sitting at his desk shoving things into his backpack.

"I hope you didn't make mine so poorly Allen," he said sarcastically. The white haired boy looked to him, his red scar across his eye showing in plain sight and his burned left arm uncovered by the t-shirt he wore. "Not at all! I just shoved everything in there at a much slower pace."

Lavi laughed and ran a hand through his red hair, "Where is it?"

"It's on the other side of my bed, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lavi said as he stepped over miscellaneous items to reach his backpack. He threw it over his shoulder, "You know Allen, you could always get out of this hell hole and come live with me and jiji, I get lonely with just him around."

Allen smiled at the offer, "Thanks Lavi, but you know I couldn't leave Cross here. Sure he's a major pain in the ass, but I still have to take care of him, since he did the same for me after Mana died."

Mana was Allen's adoptive father. Before Allen had met him, he had no recollection of anything prior to living at the orphanage. But that closed down when he was seven and he was left on his own. He had wandered the streets of a snowy town until he ran into Mana, who took him in. Mana recruited Allen to be his traveling clown companion, and Allen accepted gratefully. He loved Mana like a real father. But one day Allen had wondered into the streets without looking, and Mana pushed him out of the way only to meet the fate that Allen should have met. A carriage had lost control and had been swerving to miss Allen, but he missed. Instead of Allen, Mana met his demise that day and died on impact. That's where Allen got the odd shaped scar on his eye. Allen's new…guardian, Cross, had taken him in after that and trained him for a different job. Ever since then he's been taking care of the senile, perverted, pig headed man.

"Well he could always live with us too, in the basement, I'm sure jiji wouldn't mind having an old drinking buddy around."

Allen shrugged before standing and grabbing his own backpack. "So today we start school together huh? I'm lucky that you helped me skip a few grades so we could be in the same year together. Now everyone thinks I'm a prodigy when it was all because of you."

"C'mon Allen, don' praise me! I'm your friend for God's sake! Of course I'm gon' help you! Not like I'd wanna graduate by m'self anyway."

The pair crept quietly out of the house and walked down a path that lead directly to the back of the school. No one else knew of the path, so it was Allen's and Lavi's secret.

"How has Bookman been anyway Lavi?"

"He's been alright, but he always seems to be working on _something_. I think him and Cross should hang out, so they can take a break."

"What is it exactly that Cross would be taking a break from?"

The pair let out a howl of laughter and continued onward. They opened the doors to the school as they walked up to it and made their way through, only to be greeted by their other friend.

"Hi boys!"

"Hi Lenalee, how's it goin'?" Lavi said with a broad smile on his face.

"It's alright, Komui's been complaining about having to do all kinds of paper work for the starting of the year though."

Komui was Lenalee's older brother, and was also the principle of Black Order High. He wasn't a jackass like some principles are, but he was actually a really nice guy. And kind of stupid on that note. Komui was a sweet guy, but he was naïve when it came to Lenalee. If a guy were to ask her out he'd appear out of nowhere bawling his eyes out asking why he was doing this to his precious Lenalee.

Lavi observed his friend; she wasn't bad looking, but not his type. Her hair pulled up into two ponytails, reaching down to her lower back, her fringe messy in the front, he dark green eyes big and sparkling. She wore the customary girls' uniform, a tank top under a tight long sleeve jacket with a mini skirt. Her boots were high, stretching past her knees up to her thighs. She always carried a clip-board with her, in case of emergency. Komui was different. His hair was short, with the front right side of his bangs grown out, just slightly passing his jaw line, he wore thin white framed glasses, a floppy hat that hung on the side of his head. He was thin and always wore a science division jacket, and a pair of slippers. Lenalee usually brought him and his workers coffee in the morning, but when she wasn't there Reever was stuck doing the job.

Reever was the science teacher, his hair was constantly spiked up and he always wore the same jacket Komui did, as did all the science department. Komui didn't particularly like his coffee, but it was better than none. Everyone prepared themselves for a crap load of paperwork, once again. Every year it was the same, papers would go by without being approved by Komui, his desk and office would be littered with thousands of papers. He could sleep through it all as more and more were brought to him. The only way to wake Komui up was to tell him that his beloved baby sister was getting married. He'd wake up bawling his eyes out, clutching onto the girl, and asking her why she was getting married without letting him know.

Lavi and Allen laughed as they followed Lenalee to her brothers' office. They made their way inside the room and looked at the surprisingly clean office. "Woah! What happened here!"

"I'll tell you what happened, Komui didn't get any extra paper work over the past three months, so him and the rest of the team have had time to finish it all. Hopefully they won't get behind this time," Lenalee explained as she handed Komui his baby blue cup with a picture of a smiling pink rabbit. He took the cup carefully and blew on it watching the steam flow away. He blew again before he carefully tilted the cup back to take a sip of the coffee.

"Hopefully we won't be getting behind again this year, oh and I have an idea!"

The trio looked at Komui, Allen with horror, Lavi with a smug grin, Lenalee with a concerned face. "What did we say about ideas Komui?"

"Don't taunt your older brother Lenalee. Anyway, my idea is for punishing delinquents," Komui smiled wickedly, "you all know I'm going to fall behind on paperwork! What better way to solve the problem by having those who need to be punished do it! It's a wonderful idea if I do say so myself."

The three of them looked skeptically at Komui, slightly concerned about the new students' well being. "Oh by the way, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, there's something I ought to tell you."

Lavi dropped his backpack with a sigh, sitting down on the couch in front of Komui's desk, Allen took a seat beside him while Lenalee strode up to Komui's side and rested against the desk. Komui closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. He brought up his hands folding them together and resting his elbows on the desk. He opened his eyes, now more serious than the three of him have ever seen before. Now interested Allen and Lavi leaned forward, resting their elbows on their knees and focusing their attention on him. Allen absentmindedly noted that the lights were now dim and there seemed to be a spotlight focusing on Komui.

Komui waited, adding suspense in the room. When he finally felt the time was right he stood up, the lights all on, a stupid sloppy smile on his face, his coffee cup in his hand, his arms thrown back.

"We're getting a transfer student this year!"

The three of them stayed put, depression marks slowly running down their heads. It's not like Komui had tricked them or anything, just that transfer students were rare and hardly ever taken in. And usually when they were it was hard for them to adjust to the new life around them.

"Alright Komui, what are we gonna do about this one?"

Lavi and Allen were on good terms with Komui, he'd been like family to them. Actually mostly everyone from Black Order high was pretty much their family. Everyone had some sort of connection to each other and it led them all here, which led them to being a family. This is why they didn't have to call him Principle Komui. But the other students had to, it was required by the school. Originally Lavi and Allen had to do it, but since they were close Komui had let it slide past them.

"So what's this transfer student like?" Lavi asked amused. He let his smug grin grow into a devious smile and his uncovered eye narrow slightly in anticipation for the new guest.

Komui sat back in his chair and opened the top drawer of his desk. He flipped through a few files, pulled some out, scanned them over, opened some, closed some, ignored some. Finally he found the file that he was searching for and he ushered Lenalee to go stand with the others before he revealed anything.

When she reached her destination standing between Lavi and Allen the trio shifted excitedly on their feet. Komui opened the file and pushed some out of the way before he set if flat against his desk. He leaned forward scanning through some of the lines on the paper. The trio shifted again, unable to hold their anticipation. "Well Komui?"

He smiled, "You're just going to have to find out when he gets here."

The three of them wandered in the empty hallways, they considered it the first day of school since they showed up to help everyone with the preparations for the new year, but none of the other students started for another week or so. "Man Komui's no help at all," Lavi whined as he dragged his feet across the floor, too tired to lift them. "Oh stop complaining, this just makes it more exciting and interesting! Don't you boys think?" The boys shrugged at Lenalee's question. Allen had a feeling he wasn't going to like this guy and that he was going to regret their meeting.

Lavi's job was to count out all the lockers and check to make sure that they were empty, the students weren't allowed to use them but he had to do it for the teachers. Lenalee's job was to inspect the girls' restrooms, making sure things were in order and what not. Allen's job was the same, but for the boys, and since Black Order High was a place with such high maintenance, the boys also had bathroom stalls, with doors. Privacy was accepted everywhere, even in restrooms. If something was out of order then they were to report, Komui would complain to whoever it is he complained too, and the problem would get fixed. The school was always clean, the students helped to keep it that way, the students were always respectful, everything was in order, the walls and floor always clean and painted over with fresh paint or tile polish every year.

Once they were done with the simple tasks they trio went on to planning out where club rooms, game rooms, sport rooms, and other rooms were to be placed. The school was so large that it had extra floors that belonged specifically for certain reasons, they had a floor for nothing but the library, a training grounds floor for every weapon you could imagine, an underground sports field, student dormitories, and other things. Most of the classes and everything were on the first and second floors, the new students had classes on the third floor, second years on the third and second floor, third years on the second floor, and fourth years on the first floor. Everything else was underground, optional stairs or optional elevator. Most of the students didn't care to use the elevator though, even those who were heavy.

The cafeteria was one floor under the first floor; it was cool and large enough to fit two battalions in the place. The tables were spread a good distance, to give everyone their own privacy, but there were enough to fit everyone. Below that floor was the student dormitories, a room for each student, or one if someone wanted to share, there were special security measures taken to keep the students safe. Below the dorms there was the football field, customary and original sports field, with comfortable stands, not the metal crap that everyone else had to use. Finally there was the training ground, filled with any kind of training you could think of that was necessary to mankind. You could take martial arts, learn how to shoot a gun, learn how to fight with a sword, learn any fighting style you could think of.

After all the floors and class rooms were checked, the trio headed back to Komui's office, finding him lying against his desk, asleep. The school was huge, and it was tiring to just walk around and check everything out, by the time they were done it was a bit past lunch time, so Allen took the pleasure of waking Komui up. They were all ushered once again down the stairs to come to the huge cafeteria.

They had made their orders from Jerry, the best chef in the world who had come to work for them, everyone loved Jerry, and he loved everyone else, though he was fonder of the boys. His skin was darker compared to all the others', he had natural pinkish hair that was braided into different styles and he always wore his apron and cooked with a smile on his face. He could cook anything you asked for, and you could ask for anything you wanted. Black Order High School was an incredible place to be.

With Kanda-

Kanda pushed his covers aside and sit up. He blinked tiredly and raised his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. The house was quiet; everyone else must have been asleep. He moved over, placing his legs over the side of the bed and placing his bare feet upon the cold wooded floor. "Damn air conditioning, don't these idiots ever know when to turn the damn thing down?" He walked silently to his bedroom door and opened it before peering out into the hall. To his left there were two bedroom doors, a restroom, then his adoptive father's room, Tiedoll. Across the hall there were two more rooms, farthest from his was Daisya's room, then closes was Marie's room.

Kanda stepped out of his room and turned right, heading down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he looked to his left, the living room empty and cold. To his immediate left there was another hallway, leading to a spare bedroom and another restroom, next to that was the tv pressed against the wall, the front door to the right of it, a coffee table placed a couple feet in front of the tv, a couch not too far away from the coffee table. He turned to his right, the kitchen. The back door was on the far left side of this room, the kitchen sink to the right of it, then a long counter with a toaster, bread, a blender, a fruit basket, and other assortments on it. The fried was in the far right corner, wedged closest to the staircase wall and in the middle of the kitchen was a small island that folded down into a table.

After hearing the low growl his stomach made, Kanda advanced toward the fridge and swung it open careful not to let the door hit the wall. Glancing inside he knew that they desperately needed to go shopping, as in today. The fridge was completely bare, only a small packet of mustard that was in the back of the fridge. Kanda sighed and closed the fridge and reached up to open the freezer instead. Once again it was bare except for the dry ice that naturally formed in the fridge. He closed that and went through the bare cupboards. Finally sick of looking for something to eat when there was obviously nothing at all, Kanda made his way up stairs and into his room. He walked in and pulled his muscle shirt of his head and shuddered when he felt his long hair fall messily against his bare back. He opened the dirty hamper he had in his closet and tossed the shirt inside. After doing the same with his pants he dressed in a button up t-shirt with a regular pair of black jeans and his shit kickers.

Once again he silently crept out of his room, but instead of heading for the stairs he turned to his left. He stopped by Marie's door and carefully pressed his ear against it, even if Marie was blind he had the sharpest hearing out of anyone he knew. He heard no shuffling so he moved on to Daisya's door, but didn't need to stop because he could hear his loud snoring. He carefully opened Tiedoll's room door and slid inside. Once he was in he turned to his still sleeping father, a tv stand in front of him, a tall dresser to his left, and on the other side of the bed another dresser, a long one. The bed was in the middle of the room pushed to the right side of the wall. Kanda made his way to the long dresser and his eyes scanned various objects on it until he found what he had been looking for. Money, debit cards, credit cards, whatever. He grabbed all that he could while keeping a careful eye on his adoptive father. Once he was done stuffing his pockets he made his way out the room and down the stairs.

Reaching up Kanda walked into the spare restroom and grabbed a brush. He didn't bother to turn on the light, but instead ran the brush through his long hair which reached his mid lower back. Once he was done he pulled it up into a ponytail, and tied it together with a hair-tie. He blew some of the fringe out of his face as he walked out and grabbed a jacket from the rack across the hall. He slid it over his shirt and left, quietly closing and locking the door just as it had been before.

He turned to face the quiet neighborhood and watched quietly as someone walked down the sidewalk with a big idiotic smile on his face. His hair was bright red and he had an eye-patch placed over his right eye. Kanda dismissed him and made his way down the drive way and took a left turn heading for the grocery store. The red head was going the other way, Kanda could bet anything that he was heading to the school.

He shrugged it off and made his way to the store.

At the store-

Kanda went through a list of various items in his mind that they needed at home. He'd cross each item off as he got it and go to get the next item. "Tch, they better still be asleep before I get back." Kanda knew if they were awake he might be grounded again, not that he ever listened. Last time he did this he went home and everyone was awake. He got grounded for stealing money, even though he only used it to by food for them. Whatever. That didn't matter, what mattered now was that he was hungry and the house was barren of food.

He made his way up to the front of the store where the check out was, as the man behind the check out began to scan the items and bag them Kanda dug into his pocket fishing out the money that he had brought with him. It's not like he was actually stealing important money, they were using food stamps so it didn't really matter. When the man was done and Kanda had paid for the food, he gathered all of the bags in his hands and walked out the store.

A couple people stopped and asked him if he needed any help, since there were so many bags, and since a lot of them were heavy. Kanda ignored them and kept walking. When he reached home, he found his problem, the door was locked and if he put them down, opened the door, and picked them up, someone would notice. To his surprise the door suddenly opened and Marie was standing at the door with a half smile on his face, "Come in before Daisya and Tiedoll wake up," he said as he reached down and grabbed a few bags from Kanda. "Thanks Marie," Kanda said as he walked inside with half less bags and quietly closed the door behind him. Marie maneuvered his way around the furniture and into the kitchen; Kanda disregarded it since he was so used to it all the time. No one could really guess, but Marie was blind. His incredible hearing made up for that though.

Marie opened all the cabinets and the fridge as he started to help Kanda put away everything he had bought. "You really shouldn't steal from Tiedoll, Kanda." Kanda heaved a sigh, he knew this was coming but he went along with it anyway. "There wasn't any food and I'm hungry, besides you guys were asleep so I couldn't bother with waking you up. Not like I stole important money anyway right?"

Marie nodded his head in agreement. Once they were finished putting all the food away they closed the cabinets and the fridge and disposed of all the plastic bags. Kanda pulled out some things from the fridge to make himself a sandwich. Just as he had put everything together there was a loud crash as Daisya came tumbling down the stairs. He rolled his eyes and sank his teeth into his sandwich. "That didn't go as planned," he uttered as he stood up rubbing his bottom. "Things never go as planned when you're around Daisya."

Marie let out a haughty laugh while he searched the cupboards for something to eat. "You didn't go as planned Kanda, weren't you supposed to be a good little Asian baby?" Kanda raised his glare from the table to Daisya, "Daisya you were born in a circus tent so I don't wanna hear crap from you." Daisya frowned and opened the fridge, "For the last time my mom couldn't make it to the emergency room! At least we had some privacy!"

They all turned their heads to the footsteps coming down the stairs, Tiedoll was awake. When he reached the bottom he pushed up his thick glasses and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. Dropping his hands he re-arranged his glasses then turned to the trio, "I see my boys are up! Oh! Marie did you go to the grocery store? How thoughtful of you my boy."

Kanda closed his eyes and continued to eat his sandwich, he was slightly pissed, but he'd live with it. Tiedoll had yet again given credit for something he'd done to someone else. It didn't matter, since whenever he seems to do something it gets him in trouble. Like buying food, or fixing a window without permission. As he finished his sandwich he put everything away and made his way up the stairs to grab his sword. Everybody has their hobby's right? Well his was sword fighting, Marie's was making music; Daisya's hobby was…playing soccer and being a clown. Scratch that, he's already a clown.

Kanda didn't bother to go back downstairs; instead he opened his window, grabbed his sword, and jumped down into the back yard. He made his way through the garden, the small grassy area that they had, and through the back gate. Across the street there was a park that was vacant, nobody went there. Well, except for him. He walked along the sidewalk, his sword strapped to his side, a glare on his face, and he listened as a few cars passed by. He checked the street before walking across it, there was a gate surrounding the garden, with a few tree's here and there, some rose bushes, regular bushes, and natural rocks here and there, a few benches on either side of the park.

He unstrapped the sword, Mugen, from his waist and put it up against a tree. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blind fold which he placed over his eyes and tied it up just under the tie to his ponytail. He tilted his head to each side hearing it crack and rolled his shoulders a few times. He reached for his sword and grabbed the hilt of the blade pulling it out of its sheath.

He practiced with his sword for various hours, didn't bother to count them.

With Lavi-

Lavi walked out of the school, he left his backpack in Komui's office along with Lenalee's and Allen's. Komui didn't mind, so Lavi didn't see why it was a problem. Well, the only problem there was, was all the paper work in Komui's office.

Lavi stopped by a corner store and bought a soda with a sandwich, he didn't want to go home yet, so he decided that he'd stop by his favorite garden. He ate his sandwich along the way and dropped off the plastic bag it came in into a trash can by a bus stop. He sat on the bench waiting for the bus to come, the park wasn't that far, but he wanted to take a break from all the walking he'd done today.

He leaned back against the seat, letting his head rest on the back of the bench, his legs crossed, his eyes closed, and a sigh made its way out his mouth. He rubbed his temples, "School's starting soon, I wonder how everything is going to go this year…" He sat there for about ten minutes before he heard the roar of the engine from the bus. He sat forward and dug in his pocket looking for change. He pulled out two quarters, a dime, and some pennies.

"So all I got is…sixty seven cents huh? That'll get me about half way there; I might as well just walk." The bus pulled over to the bench and opened its doors. No one got off, but Lavi went to the door and shook his head, "I don't have enough money, sorry," he said as he walked away. The doors closed and the bus took off, slow at first, but then gaining speed. Lavi lost sight of it after a while, but he didn't put too much thought into the matter.

Lavi turned a corner and smiled, there was the garden that he had always gone too, it was vacant but for some reason it was always clean, the grass wasn't overly long, there weren't weeds, there was obviously a care taker for it.

He made his way over to the gate only to notice that it was slightly, so he slipped into the garden and walked a little ways forward. That's when he heard a sudden _whoosh _sound, so he went to go check it out. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone else there. He'd never seen anyone there but himself.

He took a few steps forward only to find out that the person had a sword, and that sword was hurtling towards the side of his head. He stood frozen, not knowing what to do, trying to get his brain to process the fact that if he didn't move his ass then his ass would be dead. Did it work? Not really. So instead of trying to get out of the way, or yelp, or anything, he just closed his eye tightly and waited for his death to come.

He stood there for several moments, noticing that the blade had in fact _not _make contact with his head. He slowly pried his eye open to see the blade not even an inch away from his head. He swallowed heavily and looked at the blade wielder. Holy shit the person was blind folded! And whoever it was stopped their self from ramming his blade into the side of Lavi's head. He would have fainted, but he wasn't weak, so instead he swallowed loudly and took a few steps back, out of the way of the blade.

The sword lowered and the blind fold was pushed up, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lavi frowned, "What do you mean? I come here all the time! What are you doing!" The person scowled and stalked away towards a tree. "That's not what I meant dumbass; couldn't you see I was training? And you're going to walk in the middle of it? How stupid can you get?" The sword was re-sheathed.

Lavi started to take in the features, but none of it made sense to him. A lean figure, long dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, pale skin, yet…a deep voice? Lavi subconsciously shifted from foot to foot, "Hey, are you a girl?" The person stopped, frozen, didn't move a muscle, no rise and fall of the chest. "What did you say?"

Lavi asked again, stupidly, "Are you a girl?"

The person snapped, they dropped the blade and came at him and a fist met his face. Lavi fell back surprised and held his face from the sudden hit. "What the hell was that for!" He looked up at his attacker, only to have his actions falter.

Dark glaring eyes had their gaze upon him, an evil aura emanating all around him, his fist raised and fury in his eyes. That's when Lavi realized how stupid of a question he had asked. The man pulled his fist back to throw another punch. Lavi covered his head with his arms, and waited for the blow. It didn't come, so he slowly peaked out from his fetal position.

There was another man, bigger than the other. "Kanda what kind of trouble are you getting into now?" Kanda? Is that his name? Said man pulled his arm out of the grip from the other man, "I haven't done shit! This asshole came waltzing in, almost got himself killed, and he had the nerve to call me a girl! I am _not _a girl!" Marie sweat dropped and ushered 'Kanda' away. He then turned to Lavi and offered his hand, which Lavi gladly took. He yelped in slight surprise as he was pulled to his feet with a jump.

"Sorry about him, he's a little touchy when people start talking about whether or not he's a girl… I understand it though; I might be the same way. Oh, I'm Marie by the way, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and they shook.

"Nice to meet 'cha, I'm Lavi."

'Kanda' returned with his sword strapped to his hip, he was reaching up to untie the blind fold from his neck, "This is Kanda, my little brother," Marie said. Lavi nodded as a greeting, he didn't think it was a good idea to piss him off anymore.

"You're not from around here are you guys?" Lavi asked.

Marie answered with the shake of his head, "We just moved here, Kanda's going to be attending the high school that's nearby."

It took Lavi a moment to digest that information. Then it hit him like a train. He suddenly remembered what Komui had said earlier on that day, "_We're getting a transfer student this year!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Chapter one~ Let me know what you guys think? Some of the characters might be a little ooc, but its fanfiction, what are you gonna do about it? Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Arrival

**Hello readers~! Long time no read? Sorry I've been busy with school and what not and I had writers block, wah wah wah… Anyway, I re-read the last chapter and realized I made some really stupid mistakes XD and I feel really embarrassed. I'll re-read this one after I'm done with it to make sure it actually makes sense now. Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At Kanda's House-<p>

Lavi sat on the couch fiddling with the hemming of his shirt. "Please make yourself at home," Tiedoll said noticing his uncomfortable actions. Lavi smiled up at him and looked around taking in his surroundings," This is a really nice place." Tiedoll smiled at him, "We got lucky didn't we, you want something to drink?" Lavi shook his head and watched as Kanda made his way down the stairs without his sword. "So Marie told you that Kanda would be going to that fancy high school around here did he? I think he failed to mention that he and his other brother would be attending too."

'Gee more?' The back door opened and the one known as Daisya came in, he had a big smile plastered on his face. "I heard our little brother tried to kill someone today," he said, Kanda sent a leveled glare his way and stalked into the kitchen. "Shut up or my next victim will be you," he warned. Tiedoll sighed, "Stop making threats against your brother Kanda."

"It's not a threat, it's a warning."

"Oh is it now baby brother?"

"You're the biggest baby here."

"Yu if you don't stop threatening your brother I'm going to ground you again."

"I haven't done anything…yet."

"Did you hear that Tiedoll! He said _yet_!"

"Nice observation skills."

"Nicer than yours."

"The only skill you have is running that dumb mouth of yours."

"Stop it you two!" Marie boomed in. Kanda huffed shoving his hands in his pockets and Daisya rolled his eyes.

"Do you boys know where my money is?" Tiedoll suddenly chimed in. Kanda froze. 'Shit! I didn't have time to put it back!'

Tiedoll instantly sent his gaze towards Kanda, "Did you take it Yu?" Kanda scowled and ignored the question. Moments of silence passed between them. "Why did you take them?"

"Fuck this shit, I'm not dealing with it anymore," Kanda said as he threw the money and the cards down onto the coffee table. He ran upstairs and came back down with his sword, "I'm out of here," he said as he left slamming the door on his way out. Tiedoll heaved a sigh and looked surprised when Lavi suddenly stood and went after the boy.

"Where are you going?" he called out, following, not even bothering to shut the door. "Who knows, anywhere but here." Lavi followed along in silence behind the samurai, he wasn't sure what to do. "Are you going to go back home tonight?" Kanda shrugged, "I doubt it." Lavi thought for a moment, "Well if you aren't then you're going to need a place to sleep right? Do you have any money?" The pair stopped by a car on the street, it was getting dark now. "I won't sleep tonight, and not yet I don't," he said as he suddenly brought up his sword and jammed the end into the car window shattering it. He pushed any excess glass out of the way and went through the dash board and any other places he could find, pulling money out and shoving it in his pockets. "Now I do."

Lavi was surprised; he didn't know what to say. Other than this kid was obviously a delinquent. He started to wonder if he should be hanging around this guy. He kept walking and Lavi followed and they stopped at another car repeating the same thing. They did this until one of the cars had an alarm that went off; they took off with whatever they could grab. Lavi didn't know why he had joined Kanda in his robbery but it was slightly fun, and he was laughing hysterically following close behind Kanda. They stopped after about a half hour of running and leaned over, dropping their belongings and falling into the grass of someone's lawn.

"I can't breathe," Lavi uttered breathless. Kanda sat up taking some deep breaths until his breathing calmed. "You don't seem all that surprised," he all but whispered. Lavi sat up leaning back on his hands slightly surprised, "I guess not. Why don't you stay at my place tonight? Jiji wouldn't mind and we got a guest room you can use." Kanda turned to him raising a curious eyebrow. "Hah, that's new. Everyone I know would kick me to the curb."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a delinquent."

"Besides the stealing you haven't seem to have done anything bad."

"I've stolen money, broken into cars, stolen cars, taken bags, beat up people, been arrested, robbed a couple stores, became a threat to a city in Japan, high-jacked a plane, burned down a building, blew up a sewer pipe, hospitalized a few people," Kanda cleared his throat running out of fingers to show what he's done. "Not only that but I broke out of a detention center, arrested some guards, locked them up, and some other stuff I don't think I care to mention."

Lavi was clueless. He had absolutely no idea what to say. So what did he do? He said the first thing that popped into his brain. "How did you steal a plane? How did you become a threat to a city in Japan? Where did you get enough material to burn down a building? How on Earth did you blow up a sewer pipe? The hospitalization doesn't really come as a surprise to me," he finished. Kanda stared at him wide-eyed and speechless.

He ran through the scenarios in his head, replaying each of them like a movie. "Let's not get into detail…" Lavi looked slightly disappointed, "You know, I remember everything I see and hear," he announced proudly with a goofy smile on his face. Kanda switched his facial expression from surprise to concern. "That's reassuring, how do I know you won't turn me into the police after I just confessed for all that crap?"

Lavi let out a laugh, "C'mon, it might have only been at least an hour since I've met you, but I've learned a lot about you. Well more than I had known when we were in the park. For one, I know you'd kill me if I ever said a word about any of that, two, I know you'd probably beat the shit out of the police, tie them up, throw them in the back of their cars, and put a brick on the gas pedal sending them to their intimate doom."

Kanda looked up at the sky, a small smirk gracing his face. "You know, I think you're right about that. But you're missing one thing," he said as he once again turned to Lavi. "And what would that be?"

"You'd be sitting in the passenger seat with a sword sticking out of your chest."

Lavi's eye twitched as he hesitantly smiled and laughed. "Well I guess I'm keeping my mouth shut then huh? I don't think I'd want to be in the way when you get pissed off." Kanda nodded and heaved a heavy sigh. Lavi sat forward pulling himself to stand up. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?"

"My place, it's getting cold, and I'm not gonna let you stay out here or not sleep. Oh crap we have school tomorrow!" Kanda let out an irritated grunt and mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" He shook his head not wanting to repeat himself and stood following Lavi as he turned to the sidewalk and made his way out of the yard, their stolen trinkets in a backpack they 'found'. Kanda shoved his hands in his pockets looking off into the streets following behind the red-head in silence.

Kanda turned his attention to the house in front of him as Lavi and him made their way down the path way. It was a two story house, built with auburn wood, a large living room window, a balcony on the second floor, a nice garden, a few plants here and there, and a large tree inhabiting the front yard. They walked up a few steps to the door; Lavi unlocked the door and pushed it open, moving aside so Kanda could enter. Once inside he took in his surroundings. "Not a bad place," he muttered quietly. Lavi nodded heading down a hall and peaking inside a door. "Jiji, wake up, you're gonna have back problems if you continue to sleep in here." Kanda shifted from foot to foot, Lavi entered the room talking some more until he emerged with a small… man? A very small man. Kanda decided not to comment, "Yu-chan, this is Bookman, my grandfather, Jiji this is Yu-chan, my…friend."

Kanda raised his eye brow skeptically at Lavi's self proclaiming of being his friend. He went along with it, bowing a little in greeting. Bookman did the same, heading into the kitchen. "Go to bed you fool. You have school tomorrow." Lavi let out a guilty laugh. "Right, Yu-chan's gonna stay here, is that alright?"

Bookman looked skeptically at Kanda, he looked unsure for a moment, sparing a glance at Lavi quickly. "Fine, he can stay for tonight, order pizza or something for dinner, I'm not cooking, and you cook like crap! I want actual food, not whatever it is the hell you make." Lavi visually sweat dropped, "How about I call Jerry's instead? I'll get delivery, he makes the best food!" Bookman nodded in agreement, glancing over at Kanda once again before he made his way back into his room, closing the door.

Lavi glanced at Kanda, "You're gonna love Jerry's food, he can make you anything you want! His food is the best in town, not only does he work at the school, but he also runs his own restaurant. I'll order some…Chinese?" Kanda shrugged not caring; he looked up the stairs as Lavi walked into the kitchen to grab the phone.

He walked around downstairs, trying to get a feel of the house, memorizing things. Not to steal of course….well maybe. But not right now. He heard Lavi's footsteps as he walked up behind him, "We can watch a movie too, if you want."

Kanda turned to him, breathing out heavily as he blew some of his bangs out of his eyes. "A movie? Alright, which one?" Lavi grabbed Kanda's hand, dragging him into the living room. He opened up a shelf on the television stand, revealing a massive amount of DVD's, CD's, Cassettes, Tapes, and a few other things. Kanda raised his eyebrow, "Damn, that's a lot of…stuff…" Lavi let out a laugh, "Go on through the movies, Jerry's dropping by soon and I don't wanna make him wait while I count out change to pay him." Ignoring Lavi's statement Kanda reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, which he'd stolen, and handed a fifty over to Lavi.

The red-head looked unsure about taking the money, but he took it regardless and walked out to the front door, opening it just as Jerry raised his hand to knock. "Hey Jerry! How's it goin'?" Jerry smiled happily, walking past Lavi as he let him in. He put down the food on the coffee table and glomped Lavi, "It's goin' good hun, how you doin'?" Lavi laughed, "Just having a friend over," he said, nodding toward the browsing samurai, as said samurai turned his head at the word 'friend'. Jerry looked over at Kanda, as if to check him out. "Ooh, you're one of them tough yet beautiful looking people! Nice to meet you sweet heart, I'm Jerry," he said holding out his hand.

Kanda was looking at him as if he'd grown a third head. He observed his dark chocolate skin, his bright pink hair folded into braids, his glasses, and his calm, yet sharp attitude. He hesitantly took the hand, shaking it.

"I'm Kanda," he replied, bowing his head a little.

Jerry smiled wide, "You're Japanese ain't you hun?"

Kanda, once again, looked confused. "What are you, my stalker?"

Jerry laughed, Lavi snickering behind him. "No, I can just tell by how you act and what not."

Lavi saw Jerry out, and after about ten minutes about arguing over what movie they should watch, they ended up watching Silent Hill.

Kanda scoffed as the movie ended. "That movie fucking sucked." Lavi sat up from his laying down position on the couch, stretching. "I guess so, the last part looked painful." Kanda shrugged, "Yeah if you were a girl, but you're not. So quit your bitching."

Lavi scooted toward Kanda, "Gee what put you in a bad mood mister grumpy pants? We could have watched a Disney movie if that made you feel better." Kanda turned to him, his hair whipping around his head, "Fuck Disney movies, those are for babies." Lavi laughed at his reaction and started cleaning up their mess from dinner, Kanda joining him at some point.

When they were finished Lavi turned off all of the lights, leaving a plate for Bookman in front of his door, and then the pair made their way upstairs. "We can share the bed," Lavi proclaim as he was rummaging through his drawers for clothes. "What, do you think I'm too much of a cream puff to sleep on the damn floor?" Kanda asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lavi shook his head, raising his gaze to the samurai as he through a shirt at him, "Just tryin' ta be nice Yu-chan. My floor gets cold at night."

Kanda shrugged him off, "I'm sure it's not as bad as sleeping next to a river in the middle of winter, I think I can survive one night of your floor, baka." Lavi looked confused at the Japanese word, but stared at Kanda with concern. "Why were sleeping in a park during the middle of winter?" Kanda looked him in the eye, and then dropped his gaze, huffing. He waited for a minute, after the red-head through him some sweats. Lavi tilted his head to the side, expecting an answer. That was too damn bad because he ain't getting' one.

Kanda ignored the look, walking past him into the bathroom. Lavi heaved a sigh, ridding his body of his day clothes and pulling on his pajamas. He waited for a while, then knocked on the restroom door. The door opened, Kanda in Lavi's, slightly, bigger clothes. "What?" he asked, grumpy.

Lavi smirked at him, "Nah, I don't think you're too much of a cream puff to sleep on the floor Yu-chan, I think you're too much of a cream puff to share a bed with me." Kanda narrowed his eyes at Lavi dangerously; the red-head dismissed it and turned around, walking over to, and throwing himself, on his bed. Kanda followed after, but stood at the foot of the bed instead, leaning down to hide Mugen under the bed. "C'mon Yu-chan, it's one night, I won't molest you or anything." He rolled onto his back, making enough space for Kanda to fit beside him.

Kanda eyed him suspiciously before crawling onto the bed next to Lavi, lying on his back. Lavi clapped his hands, his bedroom light turning off. "Rich bastard," he commented. Lavi chuckled softly, pulling the blankets over them. Kanda stared at the ceiling, and after a while he turned his gaze to Lavi as rabbit boy started snoring softly. With a grunt Kanda rolled onto his side, facing away from the red-head. "Dammit."

The Next Morning-

Lavi groaned rolling over to snuggle close to whatever warm thing was lying next to him. He grunted in disproval as said thing moved away, so he followed it. Until him and said thing landed on the floor, grunts of pain escaping both of them as they lie tangled in a heap of limbs and blankets. "Get the fuck off of me dammit!" Lavi then realized what had happened the night before, he grunted again, prying his eye open trying to figure out which side of the room they were on. "H-hold on!" he said as he stumbled to stand, a moment later Kanda joining him.

They looked at each other, their clothes disheveled; their hair looked like someone came over and shoved a leaf blower in their face on full power. Lavi laughed, grabbing a brush and combing his hair. Meanwhile Kanda pulled his hair out of its low ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he began to finger comb the hair.

Once their hair was tamed they both proceeded to get dressed. In separate rooms of course. After they had made and eaten breakfast they decided to look at the clock. Only to realize that it was only five in the morning. Kanda grumbled something about Lavi being an idiot, though said red-head didn't hear what Kanda had said he narrowed his eye at him.

"You got your backpack?" Lavi asked suddenly. Kanda shook his head, "I don't even have school supplies." Lavi frowned, "Well I'm sure Komui could help you out with that, lets head out now so we make sure you're situated and everything. We're gonna stop by my friends house too, alright?" Kanda shrugged carelessly.

They left the house, Lavi locking the door behind him. They walked down the path way, Kanda following behind Lavi as he turned the corner. Kanda thought back to yesterday, how he had seen Lavi in the morning, remembering that bright red hair of his. "I saw you yesterday," he commented. Lavi turned his head slightly, "When you tried to kill me?"

Kanda huffed, "I didn't try to kill you, you walked in front of my blade, and no, before that."

"What, were you stalking me?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather not."

"It wasn't an offer smart ass."

"I'd rather be a smart ass then a dumbass." Lavi smirked as Kanda growled at him.

"Don't try me Lavi. I'm not a morning person, and you're the last person that should want to piss me off."  
>Lavi nodded, turning as he walked down the path to Allen's…house. Kanda stopped at the sidewalk, taking in the poor appearance of the house. The one eyed rabbit turned and looked at him, "Come on Yu-chan." Kanda shook his head, "I'll wait here."<p>

Lavi dismissed him, going inside. Kanda shifted, looking around. He eventually became tired of standing, so he settled for sitting on the curb. That's when the police offer that patrolled the area drove up next to him. Kanda raised his gaze to the officer as he got out of his car, "Hey there boy, what are you doing out here? Expecting to rob someone's house this morning?"

Kanda suppressed a growl, "Not at all sir, just waiting for someone." The man eyed Kanda suspiciously, "For what reason? To jump them and take whatever they have?" Kanda stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned to walk away. The officer grabbed his arm, "You ain't goin anywhere boy, you're coming with me."

Kanda glared at him, "For what? I haven't done anything." Kanda was having a hard time keeping his self in check, he really wanted to go off on this cop and beat the shit out of him. The cop tightened his grip on his arm. Kanda really wished he had Mugen with him. "You're a suspicious character, and I'm taking you in."

Kanda sighed, he knew he'd get in trouble either way, but right now he didn't care. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned on his heal, using the momentum from the spin to slam his fist into the officers face, successfully releasing his arm and smiling as he heard a sickening crack. The officer stumbled back, his hand on his face, blood gushing out of his mouth and nose. He glared at Kanda, reaching down for his gun.

_Shit. _Kanda turned on his heal and ran, he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, just as a bullet flew by where his head should have been. Another shot sounded and he stumbled again, a bullet piercing his left shoulder. He looked back, the cop aiming again after he reloaded his gun and took his shots as Kanda turned the corner, having the house he passed to stop any further attacks from the officer.

Kanda cursed at himself, he had no idea where he was going. He stopped running after a while, in an alley way, hunching over trying to regain his breath. He slumped against the wall, sliding down to sit, and hit his head against the wall repeatedly, his right hand covering the wound on his left shoulder. Man was he fucked. Again.

With Lavi-

Lavi jumped and looked toward the front of the house when he heard the gunshot. He ran outside, seeing an officer with his gun aiming toward the corner of the block. The offer growled, putting his gun away and walking to his car, his hand over his bloody mouth and nose. Lavi then realized that there was an officer, but no Kanda. Fuck. He walked over to the officer.

"Um, sir was there a boy out here a while ago?" The officer turned to him.

"Yeah, little bastard punched me in the face when I tried to take him in!"

"And what exactly did he do to be taken in sir?"

The officer frowned, "He was suspicious."

"He was waiting for me and my friend so we could get to school."

The officer cursed under his breath. "Fuck, I forgot what he looks like." Lavi inwardly smirked and waited for Allen to come out. "What's going on Lavi?"

"You're gonna have to wait to meet my friend, until we find him. This way," he said as they started down the street Kanda had run down.

"Where did he go?" Allen asked out of nowhere. Lavi stopped. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea where Kanda had gone, he had only come out after he heard the gunshots, but he hadn't seen where the samurai had gone.

"I don't know, we'll have to settle for calling him."

"Does he have a phone?"

"I doubt it; even if he did I don't have his number."

"Well fine, what's his name?"

"I don't think calling his name is a good idea, that officer might find out and then get his troops to look for him."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Lavi stood in his spot, contemplating this for a second when he spotted something on the ground. Little droplets of blood.

"Fuck, he's hurt."

Lavi started to follow the trail, followed as far as he could, even when it began to rain. Eventually him and Allen stopped, the trail washed away by the heavy rainstorm. "Fuck it all!" Allen eyed Lavi carefully; he was really worried about this new person. So much for school today.

"We're going to his house, there's a chance that he _might_ have gone home." Allen only nodded his head in agreement and followed Lavi to their destination.

At Tiedoll's-

Tiedoll paced around the room, obviously stressed out, and worried. Lavi and Allen sat on the couch, Daisya out in town looking around for Kanda, and Marie calling up any reliable sources he could get a hold of.

"Where could he be? I shouldn't have blamed him immediately. Even if it was him he was just trying to do something good…for once. That doesn't matter, a father should always try to understand his children, and I have failed miserably! How could I do such a thing? My poor Yu-chan is running about hurt and I'm pacing around talking to myself like an idiot! I should go! But what if he comes back? I doubt that…Kanda has never relied on us for any-"

"General, please calm down," Marie cut in, placing a hand on Tiedoll's shoulder to stop him from pacing frantically, and to stop his lone speech.

Said man heaved a heavy sigh, slouching over and dragging himself over to an empty seat, dropping down into it. "I don't think I've ever been this worried about him before."

The room stayed in silence before Maries phone went off with a silent ring. He dug in his pocket and answered the phone, "Hello? Daisya? What? Really? Where? I'll meet you there. No. I'll bring them. Ok, I'll call the hospital too. No? Stubborn ass. We'll see the damage, then I'll call if I need to. No don't tell him. Alright, see you soon." Marie grabbed his jacket as everyone stood, heading for the door, already knowing what had happened.

They all waited outside for Marie to lead them wherever they were going. They arrived in an alley, with a shack. With Daisya standing outside of it.

"He's in there? How is he?"

Daisya shrugged, "He won't let me in."

Marie sighed and walked over to the door, knocking on it. "Kanda let us in."

For several moments there was silence, then a pained _no _sounded off, echoing through the obviously empty shed.

Marie knocked harder, "Kanda if you don't open this door I will bust it down myself."

There were several more moments of silence before he heard shuffling, a pained grunt and the shed unlocking, then the door creaking as it opened.

Marie stepped aside to let Lavi, Allen, Daisya, and Tiedoll inspect his younger brother. He huffed, waiting for someone to tell him how Kanda was. "You got _shot_?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at Daisya, "No retard, I stabbed myself with a fucking ice-pick."

Daisya laughed, "Ice-pick? Winter's over!"

"That's the point, dumbass."

"Kanda be nice to your brother."

"Tch."

Kanda turned to walk off down the alley, stumbling. Lavi followed behind him, the others standing back and watching, Marie listening.

Lavi stepped in front of Kanda, grabbing his wrist as he swung Kanda's arm over his head, hooking it around his neck so he could lean on Lavi for support. Which Kanda did. Reluctantly. They turned around and without so much as a word waited until Marie called the police.

Kanda cursed at himself, "Why the fuck would you call the police? I'm gonna get in trouble anyway, so never mind."

"Tell me what happened Kanda."

"Oh, so _now_ you choose to be understanding? Out of _everything _that's happened and _everything_ that we've been through, you choose now to want to talk. How fan. Fucking. Tastic."

Tiedoll sighed in defeat, he knew this would happen. It was relatively his fault in the first place for not taking responsibility. But now was not the time to give up.

"Even if it is just now that I choose to understand you, it's better than me just automatically blaming you, right?"

Kanda let that sink in, averting his gaze from Tiedoll.

They sat in silence for a few moments before sirens sounded around them, an ambulance, fire truck, and a couple police officers pulled up next to the entry way of the alley.

Some paramedics ran over with a body board, forcing an irritable and fighting Kanda to lay down on it as they hooked him up to the EKG machines, supplying him oxygen and what not. The group watched as the ambulance drove off, some police officers talking to them momentarily, saying they'd like to speak with them at the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. I don't remember what they hook the people up to in the ambulances, all I remember is the EKG machine. My shift button is really pissing me off! D= it's not working! And I hate it. I hate you shift button.<strong>

**Shift button: TT-TT –hated-**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took me sooooooo loooooooooooong to finish it. –sweat drops-**

**Kanda really is a trouble maker owo I'm surprised he ain't locked up XD I'll explain more of that later, most likely in the next chapter. Which will hopefully be done sooner than this chapter.**

**Review please! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- School Starts NOW!

**So I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2! I'm hoping this chapter is funny ^^**

**My shift button is still broken**

**-glares at shift button- eh, oh well, I just got out of school for winter break. –fist pump- hell yeah! I don't go back until January! –victory dance- Anyway I'm going to be working on chapter 15 of Painful Trials as well; I think I have something in mind that I'd like to use.**

* * *

><p>Hospital Waiting Room-<p>

Lavi sat leaning against the wall, Tiedoll pacing around, Marie 'watching' him while Daisya was trying to flirt with the nurse. They had waited a while until the ambulance had left to go to Lavi's house to retrieve Kanda's sword. This took Lavi and Allen almost an hour to find. Under his bed. After that Allen went to school late to inform Komui of today's incident.

Now the four of them sat in the waiting room to hear about Kanda's condition. It shouldn't have been all that bad right?

Finally a doctor emerged from the hallway, staring at the group. Tiedoll walked over to him, "How is he? Is he ok? Will he live?" The doctor laughed meekly, "He's going to be fine, the damage wasn't all that bad, we were just getting a report from him about the incident. He's getting dressed and being released." The doctor handed Tiedoll a bottle of pills. "This is his medication, make sure he takes two ever day, on in the morning, and one at lunch."

Tiedoll nodded, tucking the pills away in his bag. Kanda emerged from the room, a nurse leading him towards the group. As Lavi walked over Kanda looked up, a goofy smile on his face as he slung his arm around Lavi's shoulder.

"Heya buddeh…how ya been? Why're we 'ere? What happuned?" He asked, his words slurring together.

"The pills will make him…goofy for a while," the doctor added in.

"How long will this last?" the red head questioned.

"About a week and a half."

Lavi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kanda had stumbled away from him, walking over to the nurse, "Wha' duz a guy havta do ta get sum damn food in diz crib?" The others couldn't hold back their laughter. Kanda turned to them, his eyes narrowing, "Wha' tha fuck are _you_ laughin' 'bout? I will…kick…_all_…of yo asses!"

Another round of laughter was set off, Lavi walked over, taking Kanda's arm and slinging it around his shoulders again. "Let's get you home Yu-chan."

Kanda leaned against him, his smile deteriorating, a slight blush covering his face, "Who da fuck 're you callin' Yu-chan... Don' call meh that… 'll kick yo ass…"

"Why are you blushing Yu-chan?"

"Why do I feel…like 'm drunk…"

They stumbled out to Tiedoll's car, loading everyone in and driving back to Tiedoll's house. "Lavi I have to work this week, would you mind staying with Kanda? I could ask his brother's but Daisya needs to start school to keep his grades up, and I'm not sure if Marie will be able to handle him."

Lavi agreed instantly, he knew Komui wouldn't be too mad if he missed a week or two. He could easily make the work up, "I'll stay here with him, and then help him move into the dorms once we're ready."

Lavi helped Kanda up to his room, laying him on the bed. He laid there, his hand covering his eyes as he groaned. "'m fuckin' 'ungry." Lavi laughed, making his way down stairs into the kitchen, Tiedoll already told him where everything was while the rest of them headed off to the police station to file reports and to fix what had happened.

Kanda sat up in his bed, glancing around the room, his eyes out of focus. "Sonuva bish…" He pushed himself up stumbling slightly, his legs almost giving out. He slowly advanced toward the door, opening it and making his way to the stairs, his legs giving out as he tumbled down them, landing on the floor in a heap, groaning in pain.

Lavi turned his gaze from the kitchen, rushing over once he found Kanda on the floor. "Yu-chan! What are you doing!" Kanda rolled over, looking up at him. "I din' wanna shtay in mah room…" Lavi sighed, tucking his hands under Kanda's arms, lifting him up. "You should have just stayed there."

"I din' wanna, dontchu listen d'mmit…?"

Lavi ignored him, dragging him into the living room and sitting him on the couch. "Now stay here while I finish making you somethin' to eat ok?"

Kanda slumped over on the couch and gave Lavi a tired nod. "Jus' 'urry up n do ya d'mn job…"

Lavi chuckled and made his way back into the kitchen, finishing the sandwich he started to make before the samurai tumbled down the stairs. He figured he should make something easy for him to eat since he…wasn't in his right state of mind.

He turned around, putting things away, wheeling around to grab the sandwich when he came face to face with…well Kanda.

Lavi sighed, "Yu-chan, I told you to stay sitting down!"

"Don' f'ckin yell ad me…"

Running a hand through his hair Lavi guided Kanda to the table, sitting him down and setting his plate in front of him.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Kanda shook his head, struggling to focus on his meal. "Wha' da fuck iz diz shiz…?"

"It's a sandwich Yu-chan."

Kanda pushed the plate away, laying his head on the table. "'m too tiahd ta eat…"

Lavi grabbed a knife, walking over to the plate, cutting it into small portions. "Well it'll take less energy if ya eat it in smaller portions, neh?" Kanda nodded tiredly, not really paying attention. He slowly raised one of his hands, taking a piece and chewing on it. Lavi watched him momentarily, trying to think about how Kanda would act if he knew he was being such a child.

When he came back from his thoughts Kanda was glaring at him. "Eh? Nani desu ka, Yu-chan?"

"Why…da fuck 're ya starin' ad meh fer..."

Shaking his head Lavi urged Kanda to finish his sandwich, which he did so reluctantly but gratefully. After Lavi put the plate in the sink he turned to find Kanda sleeping, his facial expression utterly calm, and his breathing even.

"This is going to be a long week and a half."

2 Weeks Later-

Kanda had fully recovered from his gunshot wound, no fines pressed against him, and he was no longer in his drunken stupor.

Lavi watched from the couch as Kanda ambled around, growling, and glaring at everything, trying to find everything he could to get ready for school. They were heading out today, their first official day at Black Order High. Well, for Kanda anyway. Lavi figured they wouldn't be going to any classes since he'd just be showing Kanda around the school. After the tour, if there was any time left, Lavi would show him where his classes would be.

When they had arrived Komui gave Kanda his schedule, he smiled at Kanda, welcoming him to Black Order High. Kanda glared at him in a slightly respectful way. He uttered a "thanks" and off Lavi and Kanda went to make their tour of the school.

Lavi watched Kanda as he grew proceedingly pissed off at everything and everyone around him. Lavi tried to imagine what would happen if Kanda happened to get in a fight. Well, his dumb imagination turned into something real as a guy bumped into Kanda.

"Watch it pretty boy, we don't like your kind around here."

Kanda slowly turned to the boy, his glare full blown. If he had Mugen with him he'd have his hilt in a vice grip. "Come again?"

"I said watch it pretty bo-"

Said student took a hard fist to the face, a sickening crack resonating around the two. Lavi knew that hurt, he had been on the receiving end of that fist before, but Kanda hadn't hit him as hard as he did the student.

The kid fell to the ground, holding his face and Lavi ran over, trying to break up the fight. "C'mon you two don't start a fight!"

"Oh it's on now!"

The student jumped up, pushing Lavi aside and lunging for Kanda. Kanda, not taking him seriously, sidestepped the oncoming student, watching him crumble to the ground. He lifted him, punching him in the stomach, upper cutting him, and kicked him back. The student stumbled back, growling in pain and a few teachers came out, babbling about no fights permitted at the school.

There were a lot of rules at BLH; it's just that none of them seemed to apply to Kanda. When the three were taken to the office, Komui lectured the student, glanced at Kanda and decided not to mess with him at the moment. He told Lavi to keep a better eye on him, and before they knew it the day was almost over.

Lavi and Kanda lounged in their last period, which they obviously shared. The teacher talking about a project that everyone would have to do. Kanda scoffed, mumbling something about the school being stupid under his breath.

The teacher started giving instructions on the project. Kanda ignored most of what he said until he heard, "Yu Kanda and Lavi Bookman, you two will work together."

They both snapped their heads around to stare at him. "What! I have to work with _him_!" They uttered at the same time.

The teacher looked at them, nodding. "Yes, that's what I said. Everyone already picked their partners yesterday. You two are the only ones left."

Lavi wasn't sure how he felt about working with Kanda. Sure they spent some time together after school, but Kanda didn't seem like the type of guy to put some effort into anything besides his training, meditating, and other things that Lavi couldn't imagine.

They both heaved a sigh, glancing at each other. "Listen Yu-chan, I might mess with you a lot but I'm not gonna do all the work myself."

Kanda glared heavily at him, "You think I'm low enough to do that?"

Lavi stared at him for a while, not sure how to answer that before he stupidly said, "Yeah, actually I do."

The final bell for class to be let out rang and Kanda stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder, walking past Lavi as he uttered, "Well fuck you too."

Lavi sat there, watching him go before grabbing his bag and running after him. "Listen Yu-chan! I just don't want to fail this project! It's for a big grad-"

Kanda turned on his heel, grabbing a fistful of Lavi's shirt and slamming him back against a locker. "Do you think I fucking enjoy the fact that everyone's labeled me as a fucking delinquent? Do you think I fucking _enjoy_ failing! Why the fuck do you think we came here! So I could mess around? If I didn't want to fucking be in school then I wouldn't fucking be in school!" He pushed Lavi back, letting go of his shirt and stalking away angrily. Any students in his path moved to get the hell out of his way.

Lavi picked up his fallen bag and walked home, pulling his coat closer as he looked up at the sky, a cold wind blew and the clouds dropping their small droplets of water.

With Kanda-

Kanda stomped up his walkway, slamming the door open. He ignored the looks Daisya, Marie, and Tiedoll were giving him as he slammed the door shut and stomped upstairs to his room. How dare that retarded fuck head say that he's low enough to not do his half of the work? "I should cut that pretty little red head of his off and send it in as my fucking project, see how he likes that!"

He threw his bag against the wall, grabbing his sword and opening his window, jumping out. He landed swiftly, walking to his secluded garden area that wasn't far. Once there he tossed aside the sheath, wielding the blade and angrily practicing.

He disregarded the rain, even though it started pouring and the earth beneath his feet turned to mud, pulling him down with each step he took like quick sand. When he was out of breath, sweating and soaked from the rain he dropped to his knees, sitting back and trying to catch his breath. He stabbed Mugen into the mud, leaning on it for support.

"I'll do the whole damn thing if I need to."

"Do what?" Kanda turned his head at Marie's voice. "This stupid project."

"You're getting like this because of a project?"

"No, I'm not. I'm getting like this because of what that retarded little red-head said to me!"

"And what exactly did he say to you?"

"He pretty much said that I'm one of those people who will just sit back and mosey around while the other does all the fucking work."

"Well you do _look_ like you're that type of person, but are you?"

Kanda turned his gaze to him, standing up and pulling Mugen out of the ground, "Fuck no!"

Marie smiled to himself, "Then why are you letting it bug you? You know you aren't that kind of person right? So go and prove to Lavi that you're not, show him that you work just as hard as he does, if not harder."

Kanda remained still for a while. He guessed that Marie was right; he knew he wasn't that type of person so why did it bother him? Since when did he give a fuck what people thought about him? He didn't, and that was the entire point.

He gathered Mugen's sheath and tied it to his waist, not bothering to put the sword away. "I guess you're right Marie."

"You guess? I am, otherwise you wouldn't be agreeing with me. C'mon, Tiedoll is waiting hand he's getting fussy because you're not at the dinner table."

"Well isn't that nice of him," Kanda uttered sarcastically.

Marie laughed a deep throaty laugh, "Yes, very nice, now let's go before he starts searching himself."

The two headed off, going back to their home, and eating in peace. Once Kanda explained where he was, why he was soaking wet, and why he was gone for so long. Then he had to change. And _then_ everyone ate peacefully.

With Lavi-

Lavi walked into his house, frustrated and wet. He stopped off at Allen's to talk about the project that they had, even though they weren't working with each other. He left when Cross woke up and started throwing crap. Allen dismissed him, Lavi left with a worried glance back at the poorly lived in house.

He had to run home, the pouring rain soaking him even though he tried to stay dry. When he got inside he slide his shoes off at the door, took off his scarf and hung it on the coat hanger, then left his bag by the small stand near the door. He toed off his socks, tucking them inside his shoes and making his way up to his room for a quick shower.

Once he was done he talked to Bookman for a while, contemplating what to do about the stupid situation he put himself into. "That was a very rude thing to say Lavi."

"But it's true gramps!"

"You don't know that. Have you ever worked with him before?"

Lavi was reluctant to deny that, but he did so anyway. "Then you have no experience with him, just because he's different than the usual group of people you hang out with doesn't mean he doesn't work hard. I may not approve of his attitude but he does seem very serious Lavi. Stop judging things by how they look you fool!"

Lavi heaved. He wasn't going to bother to argue with Bookman, even though he still didn't agree. He just let it drop as he finished his dinner and headed up to his room, falling on his bed in a heap and passing out.

The Next Morning-

Lavi got ready for school, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. He wondered around for a while before heading over to Allen's place.

"Heya Allen."

"Hey Lavi, have you talked to Kanda yet?" Lavi shook his head.

"Don't let it go, sure I may not like the guy, but I haven't really met him yet. I think I see him glaring at me in class sometimes."

"That's just Yu-chan, he glares at everyone."

"You can't just let it go Lavi, do something about it!"

"I will, I'll do the project and take credit for it."

Allen sighed, ruffling his own hair. That wasn't the solution to this, he knew it wasn't. It had to go deeper than that, Lavi had to get to know him better, but he wasn't willing to try.

"Out of all the people you mess with and everything, why Kanda?"

"Because…Well I dunno. I feel threatened by him."

Allen sweat dropped, "Doesn't that mean you should um…I dunno, maybe _stop_?"

Lavi chuckled a little. It felt like the small relationship he had built with Kanda had crumbled away at the mere mention of a project. Maybe they didn't have a relationship in the first place. Not like a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship! Are you crazy? They're guys. But that's beside the point; perhaps he hadn't known anything about Kanda at all to begin with.

Then again, when they were out prowling for goods Kanda did tell Lavi _some_ of the juvenile things he had done. Sure they were pretty major, but he had to have a reason, right? What the hell was he thinking about! Who would need a reason to blow up a damn sewer pipe!

Lavi ran a hand through his sloppy red hair, he growled in frustration at himself. "Whatever, let's go, I just wanna get this day, and this project over with!"

Lavi waited as Allen gathered his things, checking to make sure everything was locked and that Cross was thoroughly knocked out on the couch before they made their way to the school. Lavi checked his watch, noting that he would've already seen Kanda walking to school. But he hadn't. Perhaps he wasn't going today? Perhaps he was early. Lavi shook his head, dismissing the thoughts, he didn't care anyway, as long as he passed with a good grade.

With Kanda-

Kanda hardly slept that night; it was hot in his room even though he kicked aside his blankets and eventually opened his window. It was futile! He was irritated because it was hot, irritated because he couldn't get any sleep, irritated because Lavi was a red headed fuck tard, he was irritated because he couldn't figure out what the hell made him so irritated. He threw his shirt off, glancing at the clock.

It read 5 o'clock. Kanda sighed as he sat up, stripping and getting in the shower. He turned the cold water on and let sighed contently as the feeling of fresh cold water slid down his body and cooled him off. He washed his hair and himself, got out, and wrapped a towel around his waist, pulling his hair up into its accustomed style.

He dressed himself for the day, heading down stairs. The house was quiet and Kanda made his way into the kitchen, making himself and eating a bowl of cereal.

Around half an hour later, Daisya came into the kitchen, making himself something to eat. Kanda laid his head on the counter, watching Daisya curiously.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Kanda ignore him and turned his head to the other side as Marie came down stairs, he turned his head towards to two, "Good morning you two."

"Mornin'," Daisya replied.

"Hardly."

"Didn't get a good sleep last night Kanda?"

"How could I when the damn house is a hundred degrees."

"Why didn't you open your window?"

"I did, after I kicked off my blankets."

"Did it help?" Kanda growled in frustration, standing up and walking upstairs to his room to retrieve his backpack for the stupid day.

Marie watched him head upstairs, concerned. "His friend seems to be picking on him," Daisya taunted. Marie stared at him, "You know Kanda doesn't get picked on, it's quite the opposite really. What that kid said to him must have really gotten to him."

Daisya left to go meet up with his friends so they could mess around before school and Marie waited to walk with Kanda for a while before going with his own group.

Kanda sighed, blowing his fringe out of his face. He walked into his first period, getting out his notebook to doodle aimlessly in. The class was pretty much just a study hall class; no one was required to do anything. Since Kanda didn't have anything to do, he doodled randomly.

He grimaced at the thought of having to wait till last period to talk to Lavi. In his other classes, and even lunch, he could avoid him in the huge school. But in last period he was required to speak with Lavi so they could figure out what the hell they were gonna do for their project.

As the day progressed Kanda searched around for Lavi, attempting to ignore him and walk away. When the red-head made eye contact with him, Kanda was sure to stare him down with pure hatred in his eyes. Ok, maybe not hatred, but more like royal anger.

Whatever, that was beside the point. When Lavi walked up to Kanda, intent on talking to him, Allen in toe, Kanda raised his hand, flipped him off, turned on his heal and left.

Lavi sighed, sure what he said was kind of fucked up, but he personally thought that Kanda was blowing this out of proportion.

"Man Lavi, you really fucked up huh?"

Lavi turned his gaze to Allen, giving him a quick glare before running his hand through his hair. "What am I gonna do Allen? We gotta do this project."

"I thought you were gonna do it cuz you didn't trust Kanda to help."

"I don't! That's the thing! But we both need the credit or else…Hell I dunno! This is all too stupid!"

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion Lavi, you haven't even asked if he'd help."

"I told him he needed to! Then he got all pissed off!"

"Well yeah, I would too if you called me out like that, not even knowing if I was gonna help from the beginning or not. Kanda's the type of guy who doesn't like being ordered around, when he gets an assignment he gets it done, even if he doesn't like or approve of it. You need to talk to him and straighten this out."

"Geez Allen, are you getting old? You sound like jiji and everyone else."

Allen stared at him.

"Fine! I'll try to talk to him in last period, if he doesn't say anything then I'll pester him and follow him home."

Allen let out a laugh, "Make sure he doesn't have Mugen with him."

"Nah, he brought it to school once and Komui bitched at him about having it. Though he did it with some distance between the two. So Kanda's left it at home, or has had it stashed somewhere I don't know about."

The two proceeded to go to their classes and at the end of the day when Kanda and Lavi sat next to each other to discuss their project, Kanda glared at Lavi, basically telling him, "You say one word and I will figure out how to suffocate you with the stapler that's within my reach."

So they didn't talk the whole class period, but Lavi was determined. He'd wait until after school. That way Kanda didn't have anything to throw at him, and he could keep some distance between the two so he couldn't be hurt. Or at least he hoped it would be that way.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I guess I updated this chapter quicker than chapter 2 huh? Hopefully I won't be taking so long to update the following chapters. Next chapter is when everything will be going down. Hopefully. That'll be the fun part. Then I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue this fanfic XD. But whatever, review please! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Everything Goes To Hell

**So here's chapter four! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Shit's going down now! Well, I hope so anyway. This is really what the whole story was to be about, but I had to build everything up, so yeah. I didn't want it to be exactly just like BAM out there! You know what I mean? Yeah, you get it, I'm rambling now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The class ended and Kanda picked up his things and walked out of the room before Lavi could even stand up. He sighed, grabbing his things and shoving them into his backpack in a rush, running after Kanda.<p>

He followed him out of the school, staying at a close distance, waiting until the street was empty, and he could run if he needed to.

"Yu-chan."

Kanda ignored him, making no move to stop or listen to the idiot.

"Yu-chan!"

Kanda continued to ignore him, quickening his pace.

"C'mon Yu-chan! This isn't fair!"

Kanda abruptly stopped, turned on his heel, and punched Lavi in the face. Lavi stumbled backwards, holding his face. He tried to ignore the warm, liquid now seeping from his nose.

"This isn't fucking fair! I'll fucking tell you what isn't fair you little shit head! What isn't fair is the fact that you automatically assume I'm just one of those lazy ass people who won't do their part! I'm not that fucking kind of person and if you think for one got damn moment that I'm going to _let_ you think that then your skinny ass has got another thing coming!"

Kanda had prodded him in the chest, backing him against a car. He curled his hand into a fist, raising his arm to strike the red-head once again. Lavi flinched, raising his arms to cover his head. Kanda glared down at the red-head, his rage boiling his blood. He turned around, walking away.

"Tomorrow is fucking Saturday, we don't have school. Your ass will be at my fucking door at six o'clock in the damn morning. We are going to the retarded ass mall, and your red-headed ass and mine will be looking for shit so we can do this fucking project and get it over with. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

He got out of ear range before Lavi could even utter a word. He kept his hand over his nose, heading back home. He didn't bother to stop at Allen's; he'd call and explain everything over the phone, where he didn't have to explain to more than one person why the hell his nose was gushing like it was.

He toed off his shoes and socks at the door, dropping his bag, and running up to his room. He took his cell out from his pocket, searching his contacts for Allen's name, dialing the number.

"Hello?" came from the other line.

"Heya Allen."

"What's up? Did you talk to Kanda?"

"Well, I think he was threatening to suffocate me with a stapler from the way he was glaring at me."

Allen let out a laugh from his side of the phone.

"Anything else happen?"

"Well, he punched me, prodded me against a car, and told me that we're going item shopping for our project tomorrow."

"That's good! Ok, most of it, besides the punching part… How bad is it?"

"It's gushing."

"Sounds painful."

"Oh it is."

"Well good luck on your project Lavi."

"The same to you Allen."

Lavi hung up the phone, tossing it aside; he lied down, soon falling asleep.

With Kanda-

Kanda walked into his house, feeling somewhat calmed. He stalked in his room, not caring about eating dinner. He was tired of being angry all day, he was tired of Lavi, he was tired of this school, and he was tired of this damn country! Lord he didn't understand half the things they were teaching in school! He tried, he really did. It was just that he didn't really understand what the teachers were saying. He didn't understand perfect English, but he knew enough to get around.

He sighed, melting into his bed. He lay there for hours on end, thinking about his past life, before any of his delinquent missions had started. He remembered when he lived with his step foster family, his foster brother; Alma, his foster father; Edgar, his foster mother; Tui. Life wasn't so bad with them, but then things went downhill when Alma had seen something he should not have while going with their father to work.

Alma ended up killing their parents, and trying to kill Kanda. But Kanda had seen things that people didn't, he wasn't sure if they were dreams, illusions, or spirits, but he saw things. He saw a woman and he was determined to find out who she was and why he kept seeing her. So when Alma snuck in his room, a butcher knife in his hands, Kanda had reached for Mugen, not wanting to die. So he killed Alma, sliced him up as much as he could, fear overwhelming and controlling his body.

When Alma finally dropped dead on the floor, only did Kanda realize the amount of consequence this would have on him. His gaze dropped down, Alma's mangled body sprawled across the floor. He slowly stepped over the body, limply carrying Mugen in his hands, walking into their parents' room. There they lay, the covers tossed aside; their necks slit and stab wounds through their bodies.

Kanda walked out of the room, his heart racing, and his breathing ragged. He stopped in the hallway, looking at himself in the full body mirror that hung on the wall. His eyes were empty looking and dark, his skin pale and staining with the blood from Alma. He dragged himself out of his home, going outside and staring up, crying as the rain poured down on his body.

He remained outside for countless days, doing nothing but sitting on the ground, his head hung, Mugen held loosely in his hand. He didn't lift his gaze when the neighbors came over to inspect what happened once they returned from their vacation. He didn't lift his head when they screamed and the police were called. He didn't move a muscle when an officer approached him, interrogating him.

Only did he lift his gaze when an old man with scruffy hair kneeled next to him, tears running down his face as the man cried loudly along with Kanda's silent sobs. He looked at the man confused, and asked, "Why are you crying?"

The man turned to him, "Because you are." He introduced himself as General Froi Tiedoll. He let Kanda explain what had happened to him, how Alma had suddenly barged in their room, a knife in his hand, attempting to slay him where he lay in bed. He explained how he had reached over, grabbing his sword and taking action in self defense.

Tiedoll believed him, and Tiedoll took him in. He 'adopted' him. Kanda did hate the fact that not only was he 'adopted' by this crazy man, but he also hated the fact that he had two 'brothers', Daisya and Marie. What pissed him off to no end was that Daisya was repeatedly acting stupid, which reminded him of Alma.

Kanda shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. He glanced out the window, the sun already down, the moon crescent in his window. He sighed, falling asleep, preparing to get rest for the next day, because he had a feeling something wasn't going to go right.

Next Morning-

Kanda woke up, showered, ate, grabbed some of _his_ money, and made his way out the door, deciding to take Mugen with him. He walked to Lavi's house, unfortunately remembering where the red-headed fuck tard lived.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but it opened, revealing said fuck tard on the other side of the portal.

"Mornin' Yu-chan."

"Yeah, morning, whatever. Let's get this damn project over with."

Lavi had come to the terms that he was in the wrong when he said what he did. "Listen Yu-chan-"

"You want me to do my part, I fucking know, that's why we're doing this shit now."

"No I mean-"

"You wanna take all the credit for it? Do it yourself? I'm not letting that happen, I plan to do my part too."

"Yu-"

"I get it La-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"

Kanda stopped, staring owlishly at Lavi. The red-head was breathing like he couldn't get air into his lungs; his face was slightly red too.

"Um, sure…"

Lavi took a much needed breath, calming himself. "As I was saying, listen Yu-chan. I've come to the terms that what I said a couple days ago was wrong, and I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you based on…everything else that's happened."

"Damn straight."

"Let me finish!"

"Ok ok damn."

"So I really hope we can get over this fight and just continue on like we were before!"

"We had something before?"

"Friendship Yu-chan!"

"I don't ever recall becoming friends with you."

Their fight had turned into aimless games as they walked towards the mall.

"C'mon Yu-chan! We've finally become friends!"

Kanda kept quiet, staring at Lavi.

"What?" the red-head questioned.

"You sound like Alma."

"Like who?"

"That's not important."

They both arrived at the mall, walking over to the directory as a guide. "Alright, so it looks like everything we'll need is on the third floor!" Lavi stalked towards the escalator, Kanda walking to the stairs, glaring at him. "Lazy ass."

"I'm not lazy! We walked all the way here! How are you not tired?"

"I walk everywhere, I'm used to it, besides, everyone in Japan walks everywhere too."

Kanda made his way up the stairs, beating Lavi to the third floor. Lavi stopped to admire the nice Honda Civic that was being displayed in the middle of the giant hall. "How do you think they get the cars up here Yu-chan?"

"Why the fuck does it matter?"

Lavi shrugged, jogging up to his friend. "I'd always just wondered how they did it. I mean come on, the third floor! Why not just do it on the first floor or something! Do you think they used the elevators?"

Kanda heaved a sigh, "I don't know, and I don't care."

"Have a little creativity in ya Yu-chan."

"Stop fucking calling me that, I'll cut out your guts and stick them up your ass. How's that for creativity?"

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"

"I didn't have cornflakes."

"It's a metaphor Yu-chan, in other words, who got your panties in a twist?"

"I don't fucking wear panties and you did you stupid ass!"

Lavi laughed, walking down the hallway, looking into some of the stores' windows. "The Artz n Craftz store should be around here somewhere."

"They better have our stuff."

"They will! They have like, everything!"

They walked a little farther, everyone moving out of Kanda's way. He wasn't really in a bad mood, he just liked glaring because he didn't have to go out of his way to get around some retarded as- he sighed. He didn't have to go out of his way to get around people.

Lavi walked over to the Artz n Craftz store that was up on the left. "I wonder if there's a car on the floor above us."

"What for?"

Lavi shrugged, turning his head back to look at Kanda, "Just wondering, they had one on the first, second, and third floors."

"I don't see why they wouldn't have one on the fourth then."

"Exactly!"

They walked into the store, Kanda going near the cash register, checking to see if anything they needed was nearby. There were two bulky guards posted nearby at the emergency exit, they glanced over at Kanda, mumbling. But Kanda could make out the words.

"That kid looks like trouble."

"Wonder what he's gonna steal, we'll catch him in the act."

Kanda turned to them, his blood boiling. "Listen assholes, if you got something to fucking say to me then say it to my damn face!"

Lavi raised his head, looking over at Kanda, and the two towering security guards.

"Yu-chan, it looks like they don't have anything out here, ask the cash register guy if they have what we need in stalk."

Kanda ignored the guards, turning to the man behind the cash register. He reached in his pockets, the two guards reaching for their guns. "Hold on son, don't go doing anything stupid."

"Anything stupid? I'm getting a fucking list out of my damn pocket!"

He pulled out the paper, the guards holding up their guns, "Now don't do anything stupid boy."

"It's a fucking list, how am I doing anything stupid! Don't fucking point your stupid ass guns at me."

They put their fingers on the trigger, ready to fire. Kanda unsheathed Mugen, swinging the blade quickly, slicing about an inch off the fronts of their guns. They stopped, staring at Kanda, wide eyed. "What…?"

Kanda froze, quickly sheathing his blade, walking around a small island in the store, and grabbing Lavi by his shirt collar. "We're leaving, now!"

The two guards lunged after them, Kanda breaking into a run, dragging Lavi behind him. "W-wait! Yu-chan! What's going on!"

"They were gonna shoot me!"

Kanda ran to the elevator, not knowing why. It opened just in time, a store attendant inside. He pushed Lavi in before him, grabbing the man, holding him by his shirt collar, his sword pressed to the man's neck, "Go up."

The man pressed a button to go up to the third floor. Lavi was leaning into the corner, trying to grasp the situation. "What the hell happened!"

"I told you dammit, they were gonna shoot me!"

"For what!"

"For taking the damn list of what we needed out of my fucking pocket!"

The elevator stopped and opened, the two guards waiting on the other side. Kanda growled and threw his hostage at the guards, slipping by with Lavi while the guards stumbled back, the man obscuring their view.

"Why the hell did we go up!" Lavi asked, looking around urgently.

"I don't fucking know!"

He spotted a black Chevrolet being displayed in the middle of the hallway. What the hell, he didn't have his driver's license but he knew how to drive good enough. He broke into a run, tugging Lavi behind him. "How are we getting out!" He stopped, spotting a kid staring at him. Crap, this kid was gonna explain to everyone what he looked like, what he was driving, who he was with. Fuck it, he ran over, throwing the girl into the trunk, slamming it shut.

"We're driving," he said as he walked over and opened the passenger door, shoving Lavi inside. He ran around to the other side, getting in and starting the car. "W-wait Yu-chan! How are we going to even get the car down stairs!"

Kanda shrugged, starting the car and putting it into gear, slamming his foot on the gas. "I haven't thought that far ahead, but you might wanna put a seat belt on." Lavi rushed, fumbling around with his seat belt before clicking it in. He sat back against the seat, his foot on the dashboard, one hand on the seats side and the other holding onto the handle above the window for dear life.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"We're not gonna fucking die!" Kanda yelled as they sped towards the escalator. Kanda really started to wonder how he was going to get the car down the escalator with a car, but luckily he didn't have to worry about that since he spotted a small ramp in front of them, he pushed down harder on the gas, putting the car into a lower gear as it sped up, catching air before landing on the escalator, them moving down it now.

Lavi screamed beside him, he swore he heard something about Kanda being a fucking crazy ass driver that was going to kill them both, but he wasn't sure.

Lavi screamed again as they flew off the edge, not being able to turn the corner, but thankfully they landed on another escalator. He drove down it, doing the same until they reached the bottom floor, where they tumbled before Kanda managed to land the car straight up, speeding towards the door. People screamed and jumped out of his way, their buggies, and bags being left behind to meet the front of his stolen car.

He honked, crashing through the window, all of the glass shattering around them as he drifted in the parking lot. He changed gears, going faster, and driving out into the street. "How do I get to the highway?"

"What?" Lavi asked his voice shaky and his mind a broken puzzle.

"I said, how the fuck do I get to the highway!"

"U-um take a left up here! It'll put us in the middle of the shopping center but I doubt you care now."

Kanda shifted gears again, turning the wheel and drifting past some cars that were supposed to go, but he didn't care, obviously. He didn't bother taking his foot of the break.

"They say we live in an age when pizza gets to your house faster than the cops do," he said, completely calm.

"So?"

"So I wonder how far we can get before the cops show up."

Lavi visually sweat dropped, staring wide eyed at Kanda. "You what!"

"I wonder how fucking far we can get before the damn cops show up! Do I have to keep repeating myself got dammit!"

"N-no."

"Then shut the fuck up and let me drive."

Lavi shut his trap. He whimpered when he heard the girl in their trunk let out a few yells and kicks and punches.

Kanda ignored her; he narrowed his eyes, spotting an officer in front of a shop. His mind clicked and he immediately remembered that fat asshole that shot him before. He growled, aiming straight for that fat ass.

"Wait Yu what are you doing! You're gonna kill him!"

"He almost killed me!"

"Yu!"

Kanda ran the guy over; his fat ass didn't even see it coming! Though he did crash into a store. Fuck it, he put the car in reverse and drove over the fat man again. He smirked to himself, putting it in drive and doing it again, reverse, again, drive, again. Lavi glared at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kanda reversed, pulling into the street; he once again put the car into gear and drove off. They drove off for a while, no cops in site, Lavi sighted, relaxing in his seat. Kanda sighed looking in the rear view mirror. He jolted, turning the steering wheel to the side crashing into a pole.

"Watch where you're driving buddy!"

Lavi turned his head back at the girl in the back seat. "W-what? Who are you!"

"I'm Megan."

"Why the hell are you in our backseat! I threw you in the fucking trunk!"

"You what!"

"I threw her in the trunk!"

"Why!"

"Cuz she was gonna rat us out!"

Lavi threw his head back, banging it on the seat. "Murder-"

"Murder? I didn't kill anyone!"

"The fat man!"

"He was breathing!"

"Theft, kidnapping, assault! We're going to jail Yu-chan!"

"Stop fucking calling me that! We're not going to jail!"

"How are we gonna get out of this!"

"Um, you guys?" Megan said cautiously, staring out the back window.

"Quiet child, we're talking!"

"Don't call me a child!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine then, I won't tell you about the flashing lights."

Kanda and Lavi stopped, turning back to the girl. "Flashing lights?"

She nodded, turning around and pointing down the street, blue and red lights flashing.

"Shit! The cops!"

Lavi turned to Kanda, grabbing a fist full of his shirt. "Get us out of here Yu!"

"Get your hands off me! And stop fucking calling me that got dammit!"

Lavi let go of him, going into a full blown panic attack. Kanda slapped him, getting him back to his sense. "You freaking out and throwing a fucking tantrum won't fix anything!"

He threw the car into reverse, then fourth gear, speeding off. "How'd you get out of the trunk?" Kanda asked absentmindedly.

"The back seat."

Kanda decided to ignore her, more intent on focusing on his driving. He swerved the car and looked back, utterly shocked when he heard gunfire and glass shattering from their stolen car. "Where the fuck did you get that!"

"The back seat."

Kanda growled, glancing back at her every now and then. "What are we gonna do, Yu!"

"Get her out of the fucking window!"

"Don't touch me!"

Lavi crawled into the back seat, pulling her out of the window. He tossed the gun down, "Don't shoot! You can't shoot! You'll get us in even more trouble!"

While Lavi attempted to handle the girl in the back seat Kanda continued his driving, attempting to at some point lose them and ditch the car. Hopefully their faces or anything weren't caught on camera.

He sighed heavily wondering how the hell they were gonna get out of this one. Not even a whole month into the school year and he's already making trouble. What a fan fucking tastic way to restart your life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 4! I really hoped everyone liked it, because this was what my friends' whole dream was about anyway. <strong>

**So, I think I'm going to cut it off here?**

**Maybe I won't. If you don't want me to cut it off here then I'll need at least fifteen reviews/messages saying that I shouldn't end it! Otherwise I won't have the motivation to continue it.**

**Review please!**


End file.
